Le bon goût du thé
by Belly Barma
Summary: "Peut-être que si je n'y étais pas allée, ma vie aurait été plus heureuse..." Seule, voilà comment était Sharon ce jour là. Sans mère, sans grand-mère et sans Xerx pour veiller sur elle. Et ennuyée... Tellement ennuyée... Plus rien ne pouvait la divertir. Même lire ou se promener l'ennuyait... À moins que... ? (AUCUN SPOIL)


_Oui... Je sais... Dîtes le tout de suite : je suis folle... Un couple pareil ne peut pas exister... Pourtant, le voici !_

 _Bonne lecture et commentez si ça vous inspire ! :)_

 _P.S.: Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

* * *

 **Le bon** **goût du th** **é**

 _Sharon_ _X_ _Alyss_

 _Romance, Yuri_

* * *

Je suis Sharon Raishworth et l'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'est déroulé l'année de mes quatorze ans.

Break était en mission spécial pour Pandora, grand-mère était partie accompagnée de Rufus Barma en voyage d'affaires. Ma mère venait de mourir. J'étais seule dans ce grand manoir pour la première fois de toute ma vie.

Je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque pour lire des romans à l'eau de rose. Mais rester au même endroit pendant des heures et des heures… c'est très lassant.

Je décidais donc de partir explorer le grand bâtiment qui me servait de demeure. Je n'en avais jamais eut l'occasion car j'étais toujours surveillé par Break ou mère. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Plus jamais ça ne sera le cas. Je m'aventurais donc à travers ce dédale de couloirs. Le silence qui régnait m'oppressait. Soudain, mon talon droit cassa et tombai d'un coup. Par réflexe, ma main se cramponna au premier objet qui venait. Il se trouvait que celui-ci fut un chandelier fixer au mur. Ça ne m'aida pas du tout ! Le chandelier s'abaissa en même temps que moi et je me retrouvai sur les fesse parterre! Une chaussure en moins qui plus est ! Je crus que j'avais cassé ce pauvre instrument avant d'entendre un craquement sonore. Il venait de l'intérieur du mur !

Celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser une entrée, comme une porte.

Je restais bouche bée devant cette apparition.

 _\- Un passage secret..._ constatais-je dans un souffle.

Je me redressai, décidée à y aller. Je retirais ma chaussure restante. Je pénétrai dans ce couloir noir, plus déterminée que jamais.

 _Peut-être que si je n'y étais pas allée, ma vie aurait été plus heureuse..._

Au bout de trois mètres... Des marches. Une ligne de marches qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Je dévalais l'escalier pour écraser la peur qui bouillonnait au creux de mon ventre. Il devait y en avoir au moins mille ! Une galère à remonter tout ça...

Des torches au feu bleu s'allumèrent dès que je posais mon pied nu sur la dernière marche. L'endroit avait un côté inquiétant. La lumière se reflétait sur le sol humide comme dans un miroir. La salle était en arc de cercle avec une gigantesque porte noire, bronze, argent et or.

J'étais déjà venue ici pour passer mon pacte avec Eques, l'année d'avant. On m'avait bandés les yeux pour que je ne puisse pas retrouver mon chemin. Je me souviens avoir été très vexée qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance.

Ça n'avait, en soit, rien d'intéressant.

J'étais prête à partir, déçue, quand j'ai entendu...

Je _l'ai_ entendue. Comme un murmure... Comme un rêve lointain. _Elle_ _m'appelait. « Sharon... Sharon... Aide moi ! Je t'en supplie, aide moi ! Sharon... »_

Je me suis approchée de la porte de l'Abysse, prudemment d'abord, puis d'un pas rapide. Plus la distance entre l'abysse et moi se réduisait, plus la voix s'intensifiait et devenait claire. _Elle_ criait toujours la même chose, dans une brise, tel un petit ruisseau de montagne qui rejoint une rivière, qui, elle même, prend le large.

 _« Aides moi ! Sharon ! Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas mourir ! »_

La pression se faisait plus forte à chaque pas, plus puissante, plus écrasante. J'étais si lourde... et en même temps, si légère, si libre ! Je crois que j'ai eu l'impression que cet instant se déroulait au ralenti.

Je saisis la poignée puis... plus rien.

Tout d'abord, ce fut le noir complet. Le vide total.

Rien. Je sentais la pression sous mes pieds mais il n'y avait rien.

La voix s'était tue. Elle devait bien se moquer de moi, celle-là !

J'étais prise au piège.

Le pire était que, à cette époque, j'avais encore peur du noir.

Et puis, _elle_ est apparue.

Elle était dans une vive lumière blanche. Non ! Elle était une étoile venant me sortir des ténèbres.

À chacun de ses pas, la pièce s'éclairait un petit peu plus.

Elle était dans une magnifique robe blanche qui lui dénudait ses jambes que de face. Un ruban violet s'enroulait autour de son mollet gauche. D'étranges fils noirs lui servaient de corset ainsi que de collier et de bracelets. De grosses roses blanches sublimaient son teint de porcelaine. Ses cheveux d'argent flottaient gracieusement derrière elle. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire rayonnant. Ses yeux violets brillaient dans la pénombre. Elle était... splendide.

Je me surpris à rougir.

 _\- Bienvenu ! Je suis Alice. Et toi ? Me demanda-t-elle._

Cette voix... C'était _elle_. C'était _elle_ qui m'avait appelée. Douce, calme, gracieuse, veloutée, sucrée et... _si belle._

 _\- Sharon... Je m'appelle Sharon._

 _\- Sharon, hein ? Hi hi hi hi ! Et que viens tu faire ici, Sharon ?_

 _\- Et bien... C'est t... vous... Qui m'avez appelée..._

Alice ne cacha pas son étonnement.

 _\- Moi ? C'est moi qui t'es appelée ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui ?_

 _\- Je ne m'en souviens pas..._

\- …

Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquer que je voulais rentrer chez moi. Je ne savais pas qui était cette Alice. Nous ne savais pas où nous étions vraiment.

 _\- Alice..._

 _\- Discutons de ça autour d'un thé, tu veux bien ?_

 _\- Euh... Je... Je n'aime pas beaucoup le thé..._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas : il y aura des cookies aussi !_

Je réalisait seulement enfin où j'étais. C'était une grande salle circulaire au sol carreler d'un damier noir et blanc. Il y avait des bibliothèque sur les mur mais sans livres, juste remplies de peluches, poupées ou autres jouets. Ils semblaient vraiment vivants. Ils émettaient des petits « _Clac. Crac. Clic. Clic. Crac._ » Une table ronde se tenait dans un coin de la pièce avec de petits fauteuils roses pâles.

La blanche semblait ravie d'avoir enfin trouvée quelqu'un avec qui prendre le thé. Elle était toute sourire.

 _\- Tiens ! Assis-toi ! Mets toi à l'aise !_

 _\- Merci. Vous êtes très gentille..._

 _\- Tutoies-moi ! C'est mieux._

Je trouvais qu'elle avait un tempérament très... autoritaire.

Je m'asseyais timidement sur mon fauteuil. Elle était sur celui d'en face : les coudes sur la table, les doigts croisés avec sa tête posée dessus, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Cette attention oppressante me stressait.

 _\- Euh..._

 _\- Vas-y ! Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux !_

 _\- Tu es qui, exactement ?..._

 _\- Je suis Alice. On m'appelle aussi le lapin blanc ou la Volonté de l'Abysse !_ Dit-elle d'une voix rieuse.

Heureusement que je n'avais rien en bouche ! J'aurais tout recraché sur elle, sinon !

Alice gloussa en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Enfin... je n'espère pas..._

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Ce ne fut pas moi qui le rompit.

 _\- Vas-y... Sers toi._

 _\- Mais... La table est vide._

 _\- Ah, c'est vrai ! Suis-je sotte !_

Des tasses apparurent devant nous, déjà pleines et fumantes, suivis de boites de gâteaux et d'autres sucreries.

 _\- Goûtes le thé, il est excellent ! C'est du Darjeeling !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que..._

 _\- Goûte !_

Elle était très impressionnante, énervée. Je trempais doucement mes lèvres dans la boisson chaude, sous le regard persan de la blanche. Je trouvais toujours ça aussi amère et fort mais n'osait pas me plaindre.

Elle me sourit avec gentillesse avant d'entamée la conversation. Elle me raconta sa vie dans l'abysse, les contractants illégaux qui voulaient changés le passé, sa sœur... Je lui racontais à mon tour la mienne, les oiseaux qui chantent, les fontaines...

Je me détendais peu-à-peu en me rendant compte que la Volonté de l'Abysse était quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un comme vous et moi. Juste une adolescente en manque d'affection.

La conversation passa à la famille.

Elle me disait qu'elle n'avait que sa sœur jumelle au monde mais que cette dernière avait disparue dans l'abysse. Pour ma part, je lui racontais tout : ma grand-mère, ma mère qui venait de mourir, Xerxes, le duc Barma, les Raishworth, Reim... Alice s'intéressa de très près à mon serviteur, Break.

Je pinçais intérieurement les lèvres. J'avais un petit peu mal au cœur. J'ignorait pourquoi mais celui-ci battait si fort que s'en était douloureux.

 _\- Ça va ?_ Me questionna-t-elle.

 _\- Ou... oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Tu faisais une drôle de tête._

 _\- Non, ce n'est rien..._

Elle se remit à parler sans interruption. C'était clair : cette fille était une vraie pipelette ! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs...

Je lui contais l'histoire de « _Sylvie et les vilains chien_ ». Elle savait bien écouter : elle s'exclamait, applaudissait toujours au bon moment. Nous arrivions au baiser final, que je lui dis, non sans rougir. Nous formions un concert de tomates trop mûr.

 _\- Ce... C'est... C'est une belle histoire..._ Finit elle par dire en bégayant.

 _\- O... Oui..._ Lui répondis-je du même ton.

Nous détournions le regard sur le sol. Je lui jetai un coup d'oeil. Elle fit la de même au même moment. Nos regards se croisèrent avant de replonger vers nos pieds.

Un rire nerveux me secoua vivement sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Petit rire deviendra grand... Mon rire nerveux se transforma en fou rire. Elle me jugea d'abord avec étonnement et incompréhension avant de me rejoindre quelques secondes après. J'était totalement pliée en deux. J'avais mal au ventre à force de rire mais c'était une douleur plutôt agréable. Cette scène dura quelques minutes avant que nous nous reprenions.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si heureuse de parler avec cette presque-inconnue. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais si euphorique.

 _Est-ce que c'était Alice ?_

 _Est-ce que c'était elle qui rendait ce moment, pourtant banal, si merveilleux ?_

Elle me sourit.

Je répondis à son sourire.

Elle étais si... merveilleuse. C'en était presque irréelle. Pourtant, elle était là, en face de moi, si fragile... Je pouvais la voir, l'entendre, la toucher...

 _\- Il commence à ce faire tard... Je devrais rentrer..._ Déclarais-je doucement, rougissante après l'avoir détaillée.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Elle arrêta de bouger et de respirer. Elle me demanda la plus froidement du monde :

 _\- Rentrer ? Rentrer où ?_

 _\- Eh bien, chez moi..._

Elle commença à rire. Pas comme plus tôt... Un rire sans bonheur, glacial. Il était empreint de folie, de tristesse et de désespoir.

 _\- Chez toi ?! Hi hi hi ! Chez toi ?! Chez toi ?! Chez toi ?! Chez toi ?! Hi hi hi hi ! Mais tu es chez toi, enfin ! Tu habites ici, maintenant ! Chez toi... C'est avec moi !_

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines immédiatement.

 _\- Allez, Sharon ! Viens avec moi ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule, hein ! TU VAS RESTER AVEC MOI !_

Des larmes envahirent ses beaux yeux et se mirent à couler sur ses douces joues.

 _\- N'EST-CE PAS ?! TU VAS RESTER AVEC MOI ?!_

C'était une affirmation désespérée plus qu'une question.

Je vis rouge. Depuis que je m'étais installée, elle me donnait des ordres _, elle voulait_ prendre le thé _, elle voulait_ faire « amie-amie », _elle voulait_ discuter, _elle voulait_ que je reste avec _elle_. Et moi, alors ?! Je n'avait pas mon mot à dire ?!

 _\- JE N'AI PAS MON MOT À DIRE, MOI ?!_

Mon cri la stoppa d'un coup, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que je réplique.

 _\- Moi aussi, j'aimerai bien rester ! Mais, moi, j'ai une famille, j'ai des amis ! Et eux, ils vont s'inquiéter !_

 _\- PAS GRAVE !_ Hurla-t-elle, perdu et désespérée.

 _\- Si, c'est grave ! Ce sont des gens que j'aime ! Alors, maintenant... LAISSES-MOI PARTIR, ALICE !_

 _\- NON ! JAMAIS !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas être seule ? Tu n'as qu'à grader les contractants qui viennent vers toi, à ce moment là !_

 _\- TU NE COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN !_

 _\- Alors, explique moi !_

 _\- MAIS SI JE FAIS ÇA, C'EST AVANT TOUT PARCE QUE JE T'AIME, IDIOTE !_

Mon cœur loupa un battement. Elle se ressaisit et devint rouge comme une écrevisse et vraiment adorable.

 _\- Tu... Quoi ?_

 _\- Euh... Et bien... Je t'aime ?..._

Je devins toute rouge à mon tour.

 _Est-ce que je l'aimais ?_

Je n'en avait aucune idée. Je ne connaissais l'amour que par les livres donc je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait bien être dans la vraie vie.

Elle se mit à sourire tristement en regardant le sol. Des larmes sublimes parlaient au coin de ses beaux yeux violet. Elle déclara doucement, peu sûre d'elle :

 _\- Je... Je vais te ramener dans ton monde, à ton époque..._

 _\- Mais... D'accord..._

J'eus l'impression qu'on m'arrachait le cœur. Et encore... Même cette opération aurait été moins douloureuse...

Je commençais à disparaître. Mes mains se fragmentèrent. Tel du sable fin. Elle me tourna le dos, sûrement pour cacher ses larmes.

 _Est-ce que je l'aimais ?_

Oui, incontestablement.

 _\- Alice !_

Elle se tourna vers moi. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle sentit mes lèvres. Mes lèvre sur ses lèvre.

Je fermais les yeux de toutes mes forces en l'embrassant. Sa bouche était douce, chaude et humide. Le baiser était agréable. Je me détachai et la serrai dans mes bras. Mon visage se craquela.

 _\- Merci..._ lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Puis j'éclatai comme une poudre dorée.

J'ouvris les yeux un moment après. J'étais étendue sur le sol marbré et mouillé de la salle de la porte qui menait vers l'Abysse par laquelle j'étais arrivée à Alice, il y a si peu de temps mais, pour moi, c'était une éternité. À la fois trop long et trop court.

Je me relevais, les larmes aux yeux, puis je couru me réfugier dans ma chambre pour verser toute les larmes de mon corps si chétif au creux de mon oreiller.

 _Peut-être que si je n'y étais pas allée, ma vie aurait été plus heureuse..._

Break rentra deux jours après. Sa mission avait été compliquée et il était épuisé. Je n'étais pas sorti de ma chambre depuis tout ce temps là. Je lui demandai un thé quand il vint me voir.

 _\- Un thé ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça._ Me dit-il, surpris.

 _\- N'importe quoi, je n'ai jamais dit ça !_

 _\- Mais si..._

 _\- Xerx, amènes moi un thé, s'il te plait,_ lui répondis-je, une aura menaçante autour de de moi.

 _\- D'accord, miss !_ Fit-il plus qu'obéissant.

Et la vie continua. Chaque jour, je prenais du thé. Chaque jour, je me souvenais de sa blancheur. Chaque jour, j'espérai la revoir.

 _L'espoir fait vivre._

 _Alors..._

 _Chaque jour..._

 _Je continuerais à espérer..._

 _Avec à mes côtés..._

 _Le bon goût du thé._

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Commentez ! Commentez ! ;)_

 _Belly-chan_


End file.
